


Faiz同人：那个想去的地方（拟物梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【人拟动物梗，雷者慎入！这次用了Orphnoch的形态，巧是狼，勇治是马，直也是蛇，结花为了方便从鹤改成小鸟。然后因为是动物就没有姓氏啦，所以直接用名，称呼也就不那么正规了。整篇开始有点小清新童话风，我不知道这个感觉要流水账一样的长度会不会有人看完？】





	Faiz同人：那个想去的地方（拟物梗）

勇治在初春的时候离开了马群，因为他发现了自己不寻常的力量。他抖了抖那在阳光下染上淡金色光晕的鬃毛，用结实矫健的蹄子踏着新草小跑过森林。

这个世界每个动物里都会有几个动物被赐予奇怪的力量，也就是他们口里的“畸形”。这个行为就是给周围的同类带来死亡，勇治所在的马群已经死去了五匹。

勇治知道自己不能呆下去了，而他清晨在饮水的过程里发现自己眼睛变成了不寻常的苍蓝色，那便是标志他是“畸形”的觉醒标志。所以勇治当即踩过浅湖的水花离开了群体。

…

透过森林百种植被茂密的叶子，勇治见到了一只受伤的白鸟。那是有着柔顺长尾的鸟儿，即将成年。

鸟儿跌落在树下，她是被争夺地位的姐妹从巢中推下来的。虽然还好，但翅膀却受了伤。

勇治走过去低头用鼻子轻轻推了一下，小鸟惊醒后想要飞走，却痛的只能在地上拍打好的那边翅膀并用爪子在地上跳跃。

他们彼此发现对方眼睛都是苍蓝色。勇治呵护的让小鸟爬上了自己的头顶，带着她往森林深处走去寻找落脚之处。

鸟儿的名字叫结花，和她美丽的名字一样，洁白无瑕的长尾顺着勇治的鬃毛和脖子漂亮的垂下，并在末端微微卷起。

“勇治也被赶出来了吗？”结花窝在勇治头顶的鬃毛里弱弱的问，那里就好像她新的窝一样。

“没有，我只是自己离开的而已。”勇治一边说着一边抬起头，他吃着树枝上还没成熟的果子，好酸涩。

结花也啄了几口，“为什么离开呢？因为眼睛吗？”

“嗯，眼睛…但是不离开的话那边的人就会被伤害。因为我会带来死亡，不管他们后来看到我眼睛会如何反应，可是我就是现在不想伤害他们。”

“勇治好温柔啊…”结花看了看自己的翅膀。她对于姐妹的失望如今却让她想要重新开始寻找希望。

“我可以跟着勇治吗？”结花问，“我会很快好起来自己飞的，不会给勇治添麻烦的。”

勇治发出来好似笑声的声音，动了动耳朵擦过头顶结花的白羽，“结花喜欢的话，呆在上面也可以哦。我们是一家人了，那里是你的巢也不坏，”勇治温和的说完后继续迈开步子。

结花和勇治在一个树下度过的第一夜，勇治抬头把结花送到了树枝上后自己站在树下休息过去。

“结花的能力是什么呢？”

“让姐妹们相互嫉妒…所以他们嫉妒的打来打去，最后把我推了出去。可是我希望她们能和平共处，”结花抽泣着。

勇治轻轻咬住树枝拽了拽，结花被树枝抖来抖去。结花在枝头跳着，但是勇治却笑着来回摇着小树枝，最后把结花逗笑了。

…

两只动物遇到第三只“畸形”是第二天早上。先是结花的鸣叫惊醒了勇治，抬头看过去原来是一条蛇在另一侧高处的树枝上。

本来以为蛇要袭击结花，但是蛇才是受伤的一方。一只鹰在袭击那条蛇，蛇身上的鳞片还被抓掉了几片，擦伤皮的血看着如此刺眼。

结花闪动着一侧的翅膀尖声鸣啼威胁着鹰，她护在了受伤的蛇面前。

“结花，危险！”看着鹰靠近结花，勇治嘶鸣一生抬起蹄子甩动脖子撞到树枝上。他狂野的叫着把鹰吓得不敢靠近。虽然鹰想要攻击，不过勇治被惹怒吼露出了不像食草动物的一面。加上结花的尖叫和蛇的信子，鹰最后还是放弃了。

蛇似乎累了，看来逃了很久。他缠绕不住树枝落了下来，索性勇治赶过去让蛇落在了自己背上。

“我又没让你救我！”蛇不满的抬起头，四目相对是才认出来彼此眼里的苍蓝。

“看来是同伴呢，”相比担心，现在勇治看到有同伴很开心。

“谁要和你成为同伴啊，”蛇别开头，看到了担心跳到最近树枝上的结花，“还有你这个家伙，反而差点被吃掉！”

“可是你没有要吃我，而且你受伤了，”结花说道。她看到直也眨眼漂亮的金色鳞片被毁的惨不忍睹，可是似乎这条蛇意外的很坚强。

蛇不满意的绕着勇治的腿滑到了地面，但是却被勇治的蹄子挡住了去路。

“你需要休息，而且现在没有同伴会照顾你的，所以…成为我们的同伴吧，”勇治做出来邀请，勇治希望这些被原本同伴抛弃的生物可以有个立足之地。

“我可是会招来愤怒的能力，你会被牵扯进来的，”蛇犹犹豫豫，他不由自主的缩成一个圈。

“因为我们本身就会这样，所以如果被迁怒的话，我们会站出来的，”勇治说着，并没有在意。

蛇虽然嘴上吐着信子碎碎念，可还是爬上勇治的背，最后绕在了脖子上。蛇才觉得鳞片脱落的地方好痛，身子好累。

后来勇治他们才知道，蛇叫直也。

…

“其实有个地方可以让我们生存，”有一日直也这样说道，他以前的家人告诉他的。在森林最深处有让苍蓝之眸的生物居住的地方，那是一片和平。

这只有着金色花纹的蛇喜欢一边吐着信子一边抖着尾巴唱歌，喜欢对勇治和结花毒言毒语，可是又有时候喜欢给闷闷不乐的他们讲故事。

这个传说对于勇治来说就是梦想，他说他希望能带领同伴一起寻找到那个地方。

“笨蛋，那个都是传说，”直也晃着尾巴。毕竟给他讲这个故事的父母已经把他赶了出来，可是直也现在却没有离开勇治他们。

“如果勇治相信的话，我也想要去相信，”结花说道，她已经可以飞起来一点点了，但是她还是喜欢落在勇治身上。勇治就是她现在的家。

“我只是暂时无聊才和你们一起的哦，”直也嘴硬的要死，可是往往看起来就和真的一样不开心，时间长了勇治他们也不当回事。

“要是到时候找不到，我可是不会安慰你们的，”说完直也又吐起来信子哼着歌。但是勇治和结花都知道直也的性格，直也除了需要的时候捕食外，如果被别的生物发现是“畸形”排挤的话，也不会失控咬上去。但是如果结花被欺负，直也的毒液也是一点也不留情的送出去。

…

“勇治，小心有狼！”翅膀好了以后可以飞起来的结花慌张地飞回来。因为她在空中看到了狼的靠近，而体型明显的勇治很容易成为目标。

直也吐着信子发出警告，快速绕道勇治脖子上。勇治转身逃离，但是他们都感觉到狼告诉靠近的气息。

勇治的蹄子快速踏过地面，踩断了落在地上的树枝，踢起带着点潮湿的泥土，身子擦过低改的茂叶。可是狼比他更加轻巧快速，爪子有利的蹬向地面越过树桩和岩石，灵巧绕过树丛逼近。

勇治在跳跃横倒的巨大树干时绊到了，虽然他快速调整身子在滑落撞击地面后站起来，可是身上的直也却被甩了出去，结花担心的飞去寻找直也的下落。

刚抬起头，狼的身形已经跃到了树干上。狼的双眸锐利的俯视着下面的马匹，他黑色的皮毛因为刚才的奔跑有点凌乱，上面挂了几片树叶。

可是狼却看起来很干瘦，似乎许久没进食。而狼的眼睛也是苍蓝色。

“你…”勇治本能的踏出去一步，对于他那个已经不算是饿狼，而是被世界排挤的同伴。

“我并不是想要袭击你们，”狼后退一步，可是声音却冷冷的，似乎拒绝着勇治。“只是看到你们也和我一样，所以来提醒一下。人类来了，他们来猎杀这个森林了，而且会猎杀我们这样的。”

“我们？你是说畸形的生物吗？”

“是。因为他么认为我们的皮毛和血肉更加有价值供给给他们的同类，”狼选择着词语，眯起来眼睛压制感情。

“…那么我们也会有危险…”勇治回头寻找结花他们，还好直也伤的并不重缓缓的从青苔上爬出来。显然他们也听到了对话，只是直也看着狼很没好气。

“你也很危险不是吗？我们现在要去寻找森林深处一个和平的地方，那里可以保证我们的安全。即使不能保证，聚集同伴的话也能有更多力量，”勇治做出来邀请，“要一起来吗？”

“不用了，”狼冷冷的拒绝。转身便跃下了树干。巨大的树干横在两方之间隐去了狼的身形。

“那么至少告诉我们名字吧，朋友，”勇治叫到。

纯黑皮毛好似夜晚的狼回过头，看着拦挡在视线前的树干，“我叫巧…”说完便离开了。

至少勇治很开心巧没有否认“朋友”这个词，虽然也可能是一厢情愿。

神奇的是，成为“畸形”的生物们，不管是处于怎样的生物链阶级，他们都没有相互伤害过对方。既是饥饿活着可捕食的对象在面前，他们都没有捕食过。直也没有吃掉结花，巧也没有袭击勇治。因为即使他们再怎么不一样，这一点都是被世界抛弃的伙伴。

但不能否认，他们也是生活在这片森林里的一分子，原本也和其他同类在一起和平共处。到底应该彻底因为抛弃而绝望，还是怀抱着可以继续跨越种族友情而燃生希望呢？勇治他们相信其他的“畸形”也日日苦死着这个问题。

…

此后的日子里，他们从其他生物的话语里听到过一些人类的传闻。一些生物被猎杀，一些没价值的尸体被抛弃。森林里满是惶恐，只是在听取这些事情的同时，勇治他们被各种生物厌恶驱赶的形势一点也没比传闻的严重性低。

至少现在还有草木和野果给他们使用，直也已经可以轻易找到死去的尸体进食。

几日下来，直也的鳞片也长了回来。他现在偶尔也会故意逗逗结花，看着结花被自己吓到扇动翅膀，直也总是会坏坏的笑抖了身子，绕在树枝上懒洋洋。

勇治也在森林里遇到过几次巧，他恰好看到巧在食用被人类抛弃的尸体，巧的身型看起来没之前那么虚弱了。

虽然巧狠狠瞪着勇治，不过勇治知道巧不会袭击过来。

“你不狩猎的吗？”勇治站在一边询问，他已经习惯了尸体，虽然不喜欢可是可以正视那惨不忍睹的梅花鹿尸体。

“我很少袭击，除非饿极了。我不知道，从以前就很讨厌血的味道，所以以前也被同伴当作异类，”巧说的轻描淡写，他特殊的体质早就让他习惯了被排斥。“现在人类杀死了那么多生物，不是因为他们急需求食….只是把这些生物抛弃在这里，只因为他们不是蓝色的眼睛，多么可笑，”狼粘着血迹和杂毛的嘴因为愤怒而紧紧咬合在一起。

“但是我才不是什么同情别的生物的狼，我毕竟还是食肉生物，所以食用他们的尸体也是情理之中，”巧眯着眼睛，用舌头舔了舔嘴角，可是血的味道让他表情并不好。“他们的死亡只是会成为我目前力量的来源。如果可以，我也不想咬死人类，可是当看到那些来这里的人，我还是会想咬断他们的脖子。”

也许身为食草动物，勇治并不能很好地理解巧。他对于咬断脖子的说法感到有些排斥，可是他却因为巧极力忍耐饥饿而不去袭击其他生物而被深深吸引。

不管勇治如何邀请巧，巧都拒绝掉。

巧告诉勇治，自己“畸形”的力量是带来厄运。他的同伴，有的生病，有的死亡，有的遇到倒霉的事情摔断了腿，还有几只被的狼群的狼恰好在他面前被人类的子弹贯穿。

“可是我们的能力是给同族的，你不会伤害我们，”勇治小心靠近，可是巧还是甩了一下尾巴挪开身子。“我觉得巧加入我们，也许还能给我们带来好运，”勇治继续说道，之时黑色的狼还是转身离开了。

巧始终都是孤狼，巧说即使不会让勇治他们身上有厄运，但是自己就会被厄运缠绕，也会波及勇治他们。勇治觉得，巧其实很善良，只是他总觉得孤独的冷漠才是最佳的表达方式。勇治偶尔会碰到巧一起在湖边饮水，偶尔也会在林间偶遇，他们能对上两句话，时而还一起去草地跑上两圈。勇治觉得可能会成为真正的朋友，这样的巧遇也并不坏，但是也可能不是巧遇，只是命运让巧和他们怀抱一样的梦想。

春去夏临，即使被碧叶遮挡，但是阳光赐予的气温还是没太减少。勇治他们换了几个地方，森林比较深的地方会变得凉快。

结花偶尔喜欢一个人飞出去，飞到高处享受清风，回家时叼来几颗果子。而直也总是怕过柔软的土壤，绕道他喜欢的树上发呆唱歌。然后勇治呢？他偶尔回去空地跑上几圈，在灌木丛里站着休息，也许还能有幸遇到巧。

…

结花遇到人类的时候，正是夏天最热的几天。结花灵巧的拍打翅膀跃过丛林树枝前端，气流舒缓了她的白玉，漂亮的尾巴拖在身后，那是让她忘却夏日炎热的最好方法。

可是她嗅到了不一样的气息，身着迷彩服的两足动物隐隐约约在树林间移动，吸引了高处飞行的结花。

人们拿着捕猎的武器，还有人拿着探测仪。虽然结花不知道那是什么，可是人们却因为仪器的摆动而瞬间抬头看过来，结花被人类的目光所动。结花很聪明，她知道人类有神奇的东西，可是那个仪器一定是可以探测出来“畸形”生物的发明。

随着枪响，一颗子弹向上射来。结花快速避开，却擦掉了尾巴尖端的白羽。她快速飞离，一颗子弹又擦了过去卷起小小的气流，不知道掉去哪里了。

人们兵分几路去打猎，结花发现他们要去勇治在的地方。于是结花想也不想的俯冲下来，展开双翼滑翔，侧身滑过树之间。她尖叫着用爪子和嘴巴抓着领头人的脸，用翅膀和尾巴拍打对方。队伍停止了前行，没人敢开枪怕误伤了人类，但是结花还是被几只上来挥动的手打出去好几次。

结花不能放弃，她希望自己的叫声可以扰乱队伍的前行。有人拿出了网子，结花还算灵巧，只不过网子够掉了好几片羽毛。结花落到人们的脸上，啄着头顶，可是头盔确实最大的阻碍。

有人一把抓住了结花的长尾，结花在奋力挣扎时被扯断了尾巴。疼痛让她惨叫出来，没有办法，在网子再次下落时结花选择了逃走。

她跌跌撞撞的飞向密林，可是那个仪器捕捉到了她，而她洁白闪亮的羽毛在森林也并不算很难找。结花听到树木被射出来的箭插入的声音，她一刻都不敢停下。可是结花知道，如果自己逃去现在落脚的地方，那么人类就会发现勇治他们。所以结花改变了方向，把追逐的人们引去别的方向，她越过小土坡飞向下端的树林。

但是万万没想到，直也就在那片林子里面，他想当然的占据了边缘最好的树枝享受没有过多阻拦的视野。

“直也，快逃！人类！”直也听到了结花慌张的声音，他想到第一次见面结花也是第一个想到保护自己的人。直也视力敏锐，他看到结花后方矮坡上树木的颤动。他也看到结花受伤，羽毛凌乱折断，而尾巴被折断，白色上面满满红斑。

“直也，危险！快逃——”结花对着看向自己以为愣住的直也喊到。可是其实直也才想告诉她后方危险。

都没说出来，直也看着奋力拍打翅膀飞向自己的结花突然被子弹击中，她白色小巧的身体因为被打翻了平衡而在空中旋转起来，击落的羽毛从身上掉落在空中打了几个转飘向地面，可是却一点也不柔美。

因为惯性，结花就这样被射入体内的子弹撞了出去，坠向直也的方向。

“结花——？！”直也本能的动起来，他细长的身姿好似精密的机器般协调着树枝的走向快速缠绕把行，在树枝末端将自己射出。他在空中冲向结花，最后尾巴尖端勾住斜上方的树枝，荡出去的细长前半身努力伸向结花坠落的身体。

可是他没够到，他和结花飘渺虚弱的蓝色眼睛在空中一瞬间对上，随后结花折断的羽毛擦过直也的鼻尖，落向树下。

…

勇治抬起头，竖起耳朵，他听到了几声枪响。可是他没有逃走，因为结花和直也还没回家。

勇治不知道他们在哪，他只能去结花可能去的地方，直也喜欢的地方。可是却创到了人类，恰好跑在勇治身边的马群，被人类当作了明显的目标。一匹马中枪后想前方摔出去，奔跑的姿势让它的前蹄扭断。马喘息着却爬不起来，他的同伴爱莫能助甩下他继续逃走。

勇治在慌乱中后退几步，又看到另一只被抓到。果然是带来死亡的能力，但是赐予死亡的是人类。勇治对于自己的能力和人类的作为都感到急躁和愤慨。

扬头嘶叫一声，勇治冲向人群，他踢飞了拿枪的人，虽然没尖牙却很有咬力的牙齿扯开了人们手里的武器。当然擦过的子弹也没少在勇治身上“添彩”，勇治甩开脖子爆发他全部的野性，撞飞周围的人，一次次用矫健的双踢踏过那些钢铁。

从远处投来的锁链一把挂住了勇治的脖子，冰冷坚硬，勒得他上不来气。现在是他和人类比力气的时候，凭借着身型，他咬着链子扯飞了那个人类，虽然没被击中，但是弓箭还是有一发擦伤了他的额头。

人类的队长似乎希望勇治毛皮完好，所以人类不再用枪弹。一个个绳索套上来，有的挂住脖子，有的锁住四肢，勇治被四方拉扯的绳索扯向地面。他嘶叫着威吓周围的人类，绳索凌乱的绕在他修长的四肢上，几乎捆得无法伸直，被多方缠绕的身体好想要被扯烂。

…

“上来！”

一个狼嗷传来。

直也看到丛林窜出来一条黑色的身影，巧跳起用嘴接住了坠落的结花。踩向地面的同时转身改变方向，巧先前落脚的地方已经被子弹打出来一个窟窿。反应过来的直也松开尾巴，落到巧的背上，就这样一起跃回了树丛。

他们听到人类的叫喊和脚步，巧压低身子快速避开高处的树枝，几乎贴合地面一般的闪入深处。屏住呼吸几乎身体本能的寻找最佳的路线，巧黑色的毛被身侧滑过的气流掀起淡淡暗光。

直到甩开人类，巧才停下脚步，小心翼翼的放下了结花。口里腥色的血味一点也没让巧失去理性，反而告诉他结花伤的多深。

“结花！”直也快速爬向那个白色身影，绕了一圈用身子把结花围了起来。

“我去找勇治，”确认结花微弱的呼吸后，巧跑开去寻找他们的同伴。

躲在岩石堆积的缝隙里，直也对结花的伤势无能为力。子弹打出来的伤口血流不止。

虽然直也是冷血动物，可是结花并不觉得他冰冷。反而在他怀里，现在觉得有点温暖。是因为结花失去的温度太多了，她好冷，冷得不得了，不过直也还在身边。

结花虚弱的告诉直也人类手里探测仪的事情。直也从来没那么认真的听结花说过话，每次都会开玩笑打断她，可是现在直也眯起来的细长蓝眸里满满都是震惊。

直也感觉到结花的虚弱，降低的体温，连他都觉得寒冷。如果说结花蓝色的眼睛就和蓝天一样，那么现在一定被乌云永远的覆盖。

“喂！你这个家伙！不许你死掉啊！喂…结花！”直也喊道，不管尾巴如何拍打，结花就是不会像以前一样活力十足的回应他了。

直也知道什么是放弃，就和他果断被离开家时一样。他留下了结花，却并不代表他就这样丢下了结花。结花告诉他的事情，他必须告诉勇治。直也觉得那是他唯一能做的事情，他体内的血早就不在冰凉。

…

巧听到好似低吼一样的嘶鸣，那是勇治的愤怒。巧还是能轻易分辨出来。

他看到勇治被绳索套着，因为两边人力的拔河，勇治被拖在地上撕扯，身子被拖拽在地上摩擦。他褐色的皮毛被小石子擦破，草和土被翻得凌乱，勇治原本漂亮的淡金色鬃毛早就被染上灰尘，他蓝色的眼睛还没放弃。人们为了让他放弃挣扎，抢柄好几次砸向勇治，可是勇治没有晕毙过去，只是一次次动着身体让周围人吓得连连后退。

“勇治…”巧牙齿咬的嘎嘎作响。

压低身姿，隐藏气息。巧擅长无声无息地靠近，他很好的用掌垫操控住了脚下的泥土。混入侧方后，巧跃出发动攻击，他完美的扑到了其中一个拉着绳索的人。一口咬断了脖子，血腥味熏得巧很恶心。但是他不能停下来，他灵敏的扑向另一个人。周围人一片混乱，好几个人松开了握住绳索的手。

勇治艰难的在绳索里挣扎四肢。

巧很快判断出下一个动作，他躲避射击，牙齿和爪子是他唯一的武器。咬伤敌人的腿，抓伤敌人的背，他一个个击倒。

当他扑倒一个人的时候，有人从后方刺来刀子。巧被割伤了几处。

有人从混乱里脱险，他拉着几个人去扯勇治的绳索，毕竟不想失去这个猎物。巧改变了方向，他撞开前方的人墙，人类的手和钩子在巧撕掉的皮毛下留下深深的刮痕。可是巧除了卖力挣脱的低吼外没有哀求任何一声，他挤入勇治的身边咬住那个拉住绳索的人类双手，但是眼睛却被边上人刺入了小刀。

巧还是痛苦的哀叫出来，他痛的想要打滚，但另一侧的目光里看到人们对他举起来的黑洞枪口。

巧眼睛上镶着刀子，几乎快要晕倒。他努力操纵伤痕累累的身子调整姿势。

可是他还是比枪慢，扳机被扣下。

勇治挣脱绳索，即便一条还套在他脖子上。他跳过跌倒在前方的巧，冲在了巧和人类之间。他侧身，挡下了几发子弹。勇治跌倒的身躯擦起沙土，滑落撞倒了最前方的人。可是勇治还是用全力跳起来，即使这个动作让他身上的洞挤出血液，可是他的蹄子还能踢飞更多人。

“快走！”勇治叫着，看到巧跌跌撞撞的站起来。

勇治没比巧好到那里去，他被人用手插了两把箭。的确他觉得自己一定不行了，逃出去也不行了，可是却不想留在人类手里。

所以当他看到巧可以离开时，他义无反顾的跟了上去。

…

人们总是有花样百出的武器，直也用最快的速度赶去了现场，因为那里血腥味道和刺耳声音如此响彻森林。

直也看到伤痕累累的巧和勇治分离的逃脱追击，虽然直也觉得他们两个能走动都是奇迹，可是还活着真是太好了。

不过后方被弄的人仰马翻的人们还是不放弃，被惹怒了。有人扑上够住勇治脖子上拖出来的绳索。受伤的勇治已经没有那么多力气甩来了，被拉的踉跄，被箭插中的后胯让勇治后腿站不稳。

直也觉得这是他最后一搏，他窜上去咬住了那个人的鼻子，毒素让那个人惨叫连连。

中途杀入的直也使得人们大吃一惊，直也纤细的身体很不好被人们捕捉掌控，他快速绕上人在脚和腿还有手背上留下咬痕。

“直也…！”勇治停下逃走的脚步。

“笨蛋，这里交给我啦！”直也爽朗的说。虽然被撞飞出去，可是直也总能快速找到最近的目标袭击。

巧咬住勇治脖子上的锁链，强拉着他离开了这里。

直也多少放心了。但是他的尾巴被抓住，一次次像绳子一样轮起来，头晕眼花之际被狠狠甩出去。惯性让直也飞射出去一般撞到树干上，他感觉脊椎生疼几乎吐出内脏。

伸过来的手想要扣住直也的头，但是直也还是奋力扭动着。他的鳞片又被弄的逆立起来，搓掉时连着皮肉一起被撕掉。直也发泄愤怒一样咬住那些靠过来的手，但最后还是被刀子贯穿下颚钉在了树上。

直也庆幸这样死去起码没有那么疼，只是他感到一点遗憾，那就是自己没有给勇治他们拖延那么长时间。说起来，结花那个家伙一定会太寂寞，还是代替勇治先去陪陪她好了。

人们拉住钉住直也头部的刀子，按住直也的头，刀子一撕扯，将直也细长的身躯分成了两条平行的线。

…

在他们初次相遇的横倒着的树干背后，勇治用嘴拔下了巧眼睛上的刀。

血溅得到处都是，巧发出来呜咽却极力忍着不叫喊，他爪子死死抓着地面，忍耐灼烧般的疼痛过去。

而勇治因为失血过多，倒了下去。

“勇治…喂，起来…”巧也站不起来，用四肢匍匐在地上蹭到勇治身边，用鼻子拱了拱勇治的脖子。

“巧，吃了我吧…”勇治如此说道。

天色晚了，晚霞在他们上方层层叠加的树叶高端渲染起来橘红色，但是这次没有那么美丽，因为他们已经不再想是过去一样能凝守希望。

他们两个人都猜到了，结花和直也大概都不在了，直也也许哪个部分会被人们收取，而结花如果没找到的话，就会沉入泥黑的大地腐烂。

”吃了我，有了力气，逃走吧，“勇治温柔的说，伴随着呼吸，血从子弹打出来的洞里挤出来。本来巧很讨厌这个味道，可是他此时片刻都不想离开。

”你不是要去找那个可以和平在一起的地方吗？你现在倒下要怎么办？“巧努力用训斥的口气，可是他现在连亮出牙齿的力量都要没有了。

”代替我去寻找吧，不….只要巧你能活下去的话。“

其实巧也不知道自己能走多远，可是他不想拒绝，不想不去相信。巧用完好的眼睛看着勇治，也许是霞光透过树叶缝隙照进来的关系，又让勇治失去生气的鬃毛染上了好看的淡金色。

”吃了我，带上我…一起去，“勇治最后说道。勇治想抬起头靠近巧，可是已经做不到了，他感觉视野模糊，大地最原始的呼唤响在了耳边。  
...

巧独自走在黑暗里，拖着残破不堪的身体，皮开肉裂的伤口让他几乎痛得头晕搞不清方向。唯一的就是他灵敏鼻子是他可以依靠的工具，仅剩下的眼睛是他唯一的希望。

他记得咬下去的那个感受，勇治现在和他在一起。勇治给了他力量，至少勇治不会被人类带走。

巧不知道那个和平的地方在哪里，但是他不会停下脚步。

远处人们侵蚀森林的声音还在奏响，透过黑暗尾随着巧的身影。


End file.
